Networks-on-Chip (NoCs), for on-die communication between cores, are important in enabling scalable performance as the number of cores and intellectual property (IP) blocks increases in multi-core processors. In such instances, communication between components becomes the key power and performance limiter. NoCs enable efficient sharing of on-chip wiring resources for communication with routers to control and arbitrate the flow of data between communicating components. NoCs transport data across chip between cores or other logic blocks. Various operations of the NoC may result in multicast (one-to-many) messages or reduction (many-to-one) messages. Such messages may increase the network congestion experienced by the NoC.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.